


Flirting Is Mandatory

by alafaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it says on the tin, flirting is mandatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting Is Mandatory

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for April challenge of "flirting is mandatory". Also covers the free space on [my love bingo card](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/15468/15468_600.png). But it's inspired by [this tumblr post](http://berenwrites.tumblr.com/post/48778897928/tygermama-captainwondyful-devildoll-oh). It begged to be made into fic.

Natasha's voice pipes into the workshop, crisp and clear as if she was in the room. "We've got confirmation--Steve's inside."

Tony braces his hand on his bruised ribs as he sits up on the cot and calls up the screen where Jarvis is carefully picking his way into the servers for InTec--International Technologies; they were a world-wide group who felt that technology should be in the hands of a select few. They were a talented group who could give Tony a run for his money, but spent their time instead trying to collect as much technology as they could to achieve their goal. No one was sure yet why they wanted the control, but then again, no one had yet had the chance to interrogate any of their people.

But when InTec had stolen plans for the Teseract from the SHIELD base, SHIELD decided enough was enough. They tasked the Avengers with infiltrating InTec's Argentinian base to retrieve the plans and visual recon on the base and, if possible, retrieve the hardware of any server they found. It was termed an information recon mission--training for a different sort of mission than what they usually had.

Since Iron Man was a bit too bright and visible to do recon with the team, Tony put his other skills to work: hacking. Not his usual cup of tea, per se, but one he could do and one he had been told would be valuable to bring up to par. He supposed if he was ever cut off from Jarvis or if Jarvis ever went offline, he would feel safer knowing his skills were up to par. 

That and a recent attack had benched Tony. He'd be damned, though, if he let a few bruises keep him from participating in a training mission.

So far, SHIELD had not hacked into InTec's servers, wary of giving InTec any back door into their own servers. Tony was hacking in now, softly, to find the blueprints to give the others a guide as they made their way through the building and to see if it was possible to break into the CCTV.

Jarvis ceded control to Tony as soon as he was at the screen and Tony quickly picked up where he left off. The blueprints, as usual, were the easiest to find; why no one ever thought to hide them better was beyond understanding, but he sent the copies to another screen in easy visual range. In the next moment, he traced the links to the cameras.

"Now, let's see where Cap is," Tony muttered to himself. He wouldn't bother trying to find Natasha or Clint; if they needed his help, they'd ask. They were, at least, better trained than the rest of them at this secret spy stuff.

He raised his eyebrows when he found Steve in an elevator, doing up his pants. He brought up the feed into Steve's earpiece. "So, what happened?"

Steve looked up with a faint smile. "Tony?"

"Yep," Tony answered. "Pants?"

"Wasn't comfortable in the stealth suit SHIELD provided," Natasha piped in. "Brought along some spare clothes."

"I can't move in those things," Steve defended with a light blush.

"They're supposed to be easier," Clint added. "More protection, more places to hide things."

"Super soldier," Steve sighed.

"I rather like the idea that you're protected by something other than a serum that no one can replicate," Tony growled.

Steve's blush darkened. "Tony."

"No flirting while on a mission," Natasha reminded Tony.

"Nope, sorry," Tony argued. "Flirting is mandatory."

Steve rolled his eyes and Clint chuckled. Natasha--was it?--clucked her tongue. "Pay attention. Tony, can you find which floor we're supposed to be looking for?"

Tony sighed. "Work, work, work. You need to play a little." He scanned the blueprints. 

"Play later, Tony," Steve reminded him.

Tony smirked. "Promise?"

"Boys!" Natasha hissed.

"We'll just interrupt them later," Clint teased. "As payback."

Natasha sighed. "Floor?"

Tony huffed. "Third floor below ground. Steve, you should be almost there."

Steve nodded and looked up at the camera. He winked. "Later."

Tony nearly purred.


End file.
